Breaking Dawn, Alice Rosalie BlackCullen's Story
by m.emmie
Summary: Ally was semi-normal until Edward showed up. Things go back to semi-normal, but 40 years later there is a new problem. His name is Alex Newton, and he might be the love of Ally's existence. Bad summary, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Stephenie owns everything. I just borrowed them for a while, unfortunately.**

**Alright, I must give credit where credit is due. I would like to personally thank the members of the SCKATHERS clan for helping me out with the story and having the patenice (spelling, i know.) to read through this chapter at least 5 times until I got it right. I REALLY OWE YOU GUYS! THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Now, I love reviews. Lots and lots! So, please, give me a review and I will give you a personal shout out next chapter. I swear on it! **

**Read on!**

Alice Black's Point Of View:

Here we go. Another new life. I miss my old friends already. Every time I decide to get close to someone, I have to leave. They told me it's better not to, but I actually kind of like it this way. It makes me feel more.. normal. It's not fun, but exciting at the same time. But.

I hate starting over. It's torture, but in order to stay alive -in a sense- I have to start over, every four, five years tops. Why would I start over? Well, it keeps me secret. I'm not normal. I don't eat food, and I sparkle in the sun. Yes, I am a vampire. Usually we have vibrant ruby eyes, but I don't. Mine are a liquid topaz, as my mother would say. Even for what I am, I am not normal. I will never eat a human; I could never take a life, and I could never let my family, the Cullens, down.

-40-SOME ODD YEARS EARLIER -

It was late, I had stayed after school for two hours, for painting club. I'm extremely artistic, anything to do with art and I'm there. But that is not the point. It's the middle of the winter, late January. My birthday is tomorrow, January 25th. I walked home quickly and swiftly, along the dark sidewalk. It was bitterly cold that evening, as I looked up at the bright pink sky, melting into blue making some parts purple. Just like a painting, god, I loved that time of day. It was twilight. My mother said it was the safest time for vampires. I started to giggle to myself. As if vampires were really real. But, the way my mother told me of them, they sure sounded real. As I was walking along the darkened streets of my neighbourhood, I stopped by the river. It wasn't really even a river. As you would be walking down the street, there would be a few houses next to each other, rather far apart. That's what it was like in my little reservation of La Push. I, However, was just on the outside. The outside of the border as my mother told me, is why I've never seen a vampire. I live on werewolf territory. I had asked my mother once if I would ever become a werewolf, seeing as my father was one, but she said that I had no chance. Something about me being too..sweet. Anyway, the river. It was more or less a creek.. under the road. There was an opening, letting you see the water, and the end of one of those giant concrete tubes that run under the road.

I slowly slid down the sidewalk, crunched down the gravel, and I sat just outside one of the large water tubes, on a rock, leaning my head against it. I started to think about the next day. I was excited to talk to my friends about the plans for my party. Lilly Uley, Quil Aterara, Kit Aterara (They're twins) and Marie Call are my best friends. Their fathers are my uncles.

My mom always told me about how my uncles and her vampires hated eachother, and that they always would. It was like they were in on this huge war or something. I thought that it was really dumb, and so did she. She also said that they smelled bad. Well, not to her, to the werevoles. Vice versa, too. I always tried to talk about vampires with Quil, Kat, Marie and Lilly, but no one would ever listen. Even though they were my best friends, they were never just on the same wavelength as me. The only people who really understood me were my mom and dad. Not even my brother, Brady. Life at LaPush was great none the less. It really was fun.

I remember what I was having for dinner that night, steak. I loved steak. That thought motivated me enough to start to stand up. But, as I stood, I felt a strong, ice-like hand grab me from inside the tube. I tried to scream, but the hand was over my mouth as soon as I thought of it. I was yanked into the water tube, with only a tiny stream of light allowing me to bear my surroundings.

"Alice, is this the one?" A man's voice asked a small, pixie like figure. That's all I could see, was a pixie like figure, with what looked like a spiky head, and these two, big shining topaz eyes. No, wait, was there four? It was so confusing in there.. I barely knew which way was up.

"YES!" She sounded excited. Excited for what? Perhaps my demise, or even my death? "This is her. Oh, Edward, this is definitely her! She'll be almost as beautiful as Rosalie, maybe even more!!" I was too confused. It sounded like a man and an extremely hyper woman. I'm in a water tube, at twilight. The safest time for vampires, my mother's voice rang through my head. Vampires? I was just being irrational. That HAD to be it.

"Alright, Ally, I need you to do something for me." The man's voice interrupted my thoughts. How did he even know my name? Was I being stalked?

But how could I even answer? Something was off. I've heard these names before. Edward, Rosalie, Alice. My mother, she spoke of them.. They were the names of my mother's vampires. Some things I say trigger memories for her. She's more or less okay with it now. Apparently, she met a family-or coven-of them. She was in love with them. She always told me that they would be so proud of me. Of us. She told me everything she knew about them. Their diet, how to know what they are, and even how to destroy one or make one. If these are my last few moments on earth, then I should just see if my mother's vampires are real. They could be them. They may not, but then again, at this point, what does it matter? I'm obviously going to die. I can just tell.

"_What?"_ I thought. "_What could I possibly do for you right now?"_ I still couldn't answer. So, I was hoping to convey my message with my eyes. My mom called me her open book.

"I want you- "Wait, that guy just read my mind. This could be fun!

"EDWARD, YOU IDIOT." Alice, I think, screamed at him.

_"So you CAN read my mind. Let me go, please. I won't scream. I won't run. I promise."_ I thought to him. _"I know everything about you. My mother told me everything"_

"Alright." He released me, "Just picture your mother for me, please." I obeyed. I pictured my mother, thin, not athletic in any way. Long mahogany hair and her deep chocolate brown wide, emotion filled eyes, her full lips carved into a permanent smirk, her heart-shaped face, her laugh lines, and wrinkles from the constant furrow in her brow every time I did something dumb, the way she seemed to come alive whenever I was in the room, and seemed to die every time she talked about them.

"Excellent." He told me, wincing as I thought of her when she spoke of them. "Now, tell me with your mouth this time, your full name"

"Why?" I demanded, "What's it to you?" I don't know why I said that. I had a pretty good idea of where this was going. I have these feelings about stuff, and they're usually right.

"Please, Ally. Just do it!" Alice, I think, begged. Then she put on her famous pout that my mother loved and gave into often. Yes, this was most definitely Alice.  
I was sitting in the dark, with two sort-of strangers, yet I felt completely at ease. I felt like I was safer than I'd ever been. I trusted them because they matched up with my mother's stories. I don't know why, though. Anyone could have. So, I did something stupid.

"I go by Ally Black. But my full name is Alice Rosalie Black. My mother named me after two people, because she couldn't decide on which one was best. She hoped that by naming me after them, I would inherit Alice's spunk and Rosalie's beauty. My father's name is Jacob, and my mother was Isabella Marie Swan, who goes by Bella," I paused when I saw the man's figure wince again. "But now she's Mrs. Bella Black. As for myself, I love my first name, but Ally isn't so bad. I LOVE the name Alice Rosalie . My friends either call me Ally or Rose. Rose because I blush a lot, and apparently I get it from my mother"

"Alright, Ally. I think that's enough." Edward, I think, chuckled. "And yes, I'm Edward. I'm sorry for the rude introduction, but LaPush rules have saturated your mind." He ended sadly. What was so wrong with LaPush? I loved it there. I had the tightest family in the world, or so I thought.

"Let's talk to your mother." Before I could blink I was on Edward's back, running to my house, and trying not to throw up. I could finally see them sort of clearly; I could see colours; twilight wasn't over yet. They were freezing, and pale. Worse than me, and I swear my mother is part albino. We reached my house after what seemed like seconds, and I let them in. Of course, I had a feeling it would be a mistake, but I also felt it was necessary. It was one of those feelings I just had to go with.

Things were going too fast.. This was all just too confusing. I was so disoriented during it all.

I let them into my small kitchen. I never did any cooking, that's mom's job. I tried to make microwavable kraft dinner before, and I ended up making the microwave explode. But, that's a different story.

I yelled to my mother to come to the kitchen, seeing as I brought some new friends from school home. What I saw next I never would have expected. We were suddenly moving at their speed, in no time we were in the living room, also very small, with my mother in the chair across from us. She looked, well, awful. Surprised, joyous, hurt, confused, scared, but mostly amazed.

"What are you doing here with my daughter?" My mother asked them, flatly. Actually, it was rather rudely. I had always wondered what would happen if we ever came across them again. I was certainly about to find out. But it had all happened so fast.. Stupid vampire speed.

I turned my head to see their response, not realizing I had never seen them before in person, except for their odd eyes in the dark. I gasped in surprise, causing everyone to laugh. That just made me inhale another sharp breath. They were beautiful. There was no other word to describe them.

Alice was a pixie. She looked to be maybe 4"10 at the most. Her features were small, perfectly chiselled into this marble creature. Her hair was spiky and black and quite short, going in all directions, but looked as amazing as the rest of her. Oh, and her clothes! She was impeccably dressed. Designer, my guess was Coco Chanel. Maybe a bit of Juicy Couture. This thought seemed to make Edward laugh harder, so I turned my head furthermore to look at him. If my jaw could have fell to the floor, it would have.

**Alright. It's my first fanfic, so, go easy on me. If you have any questions about what happened or if anything AT ALL confuses you, ask me through reviews and I will explain them in my personal shoutouts on my next chapter.**

**THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BONJOUR, everyone! so, chapter twoo! yay! now, for the review shoutouts. But first, a generic message. I'm sorry I didn't get this out sooner!! I just figured out a way to get chapter two up, so once you all review, there WILL be a chapter three. Okay. So in total I've had like two reviews. Hahaha I feel like a nerd, so tell your friends!!**

**Literator: Hahaha, thank you !! I know it's quite a lot to figure out, and even as the writer I'm all trying to make sense of it, too. Silly, I'm not going to answer THOSE questions. But, as you requested, more is here!**

**caitecitten: Hahah thanks for the review and suggestion. Though she already has a half brother (Brady) as you will learn, I might just add a small twist later on in the story. I'm already 40, 509 words into it.. hahahah but hey, you have good ideas!**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Twilight, or the All-American Rejects, though I wish I did. cries**

Edward, tall and lean. He had this crazy bronze hair that was very unruly, a square jaw, the most perfect features I have ever seen, and like Alice, he had liquid topaz eyes. He, too, was dressed amazing. I couldn't look at the rest of him, his face was too distracting. His face was like a calm mask, but I could see the emotion bubbling under the surface of his eyes. When I thought of him and my mother, they went just a shade darker. He seemed to laugh at that, too.

I, myself, was extremely thin and athletically impaired as my mother was. I had chocolate brown hair, with a hint of red in it only in the light, I was quite tall, 5"5, and actually, to tell you the truth, my hair could be just as unruly as Edward's. I also had striking green eyes, but I don't know where I got them from. I had a square shaped jaw, chiselled nose, and my mother's eyes. I was known as the prettiest girl in school because of my different looks. But, sitting next to Edward, I looked a lot like him. Odd.

"You're right, Ally.." He laughed.

What? Was he responding to the fact we look alike? What else did he hear? That didn't matter. I was sitting in my small living room, with my mother and creatures who definitely weren't people, but vampires who happened to look like me, and I couldn't be happier. Until what they said next.

"Bella, we're here because we have to take her. She can't stay here any longer. Her scent is more potent than yours.. Aro is interested in her. If she isn't turned by us, she'll be destroyed by him. I promise you that you will see her again, but Bella, my Bella, it's not safe for her. If I can no longer keep you safe, I have to protect her in every way possible. I want to get to know her, anyway. I do have the right." He told my mother.

"NO YOU DO NOT!" My mother seemed to wince. "Who do you think you are?! Coming in here, after all of that, expecting me to say 'Oh, well, golly gee. The Voltouri is hunting my baby girl down, so I'm going to let the man who basically left, came back, and tore my life apart years ago take my only girl away from me, in order to hurt me more.' I don't care if the Voltouri is coming for my little girl. I have Jacob, now." She finished out of breath and fiercely. Usually I would demand to know what is going on, but I stayed quiet. The answer would come on its own. Oh, well. Time to voice my opinion.

"Mom? I trust them. They're your vampires, aren't they?" My mother winced, confirming my thinking. " I think we should do as they say. Besides, I want answers as to who Ed.. this guy and I look so much alike. Plus, this Aro guy sounds like the bad guy in your stories. The one who put pain through people's heads." Edward laughed. My best guess is I got the wrong person. "I know you don't want me to go, but it's not like we'll never see each other again. I know I should probably get to know them more, but I feel like I already do. There's something about them.. And I want to know what. Mom?"

"Ally, you look like.. him.. because he's your father.. And yes, Aro is a bad guy. But, baby girl, he has never been a father to you. He left. Jacob, Jacob is your daddy. Just because you look like him doesn;t make him your father." My mother used my weakness, knowing how much of a daddy's girl I was.

"Bella, " Edward began, "You know why I didn't stay. I was there at the border the day she came home. It's taking everything I have not to.. Anyway, she's your scent magnified. Do you want the Volturi after our daughter?" He sounded mad. And, that was a really low blow.

"Oh, dear.." Alice said quietly, foreseeing my explosion.

"OKAY, HOLD UP." I yelled, causing the vampires in the room to hiss, "Look, buddy. That was a low blow. I don't care that you're genetically my father. Jacob Black has been my father in every other way for the last 14, almost 15 years. Why should I just trust you now when you treat my mother like that AFTER you stomped all over her? This isn't the 1500's. Women have rights. We can't be talked to like that, SO LEAVE MY MOM ALONE!" Edward looked at me, rather stunned.

"There's my temper.." He said quietly. Suddenly, I heard a loud growl from behind me. Uh oh, my dad!

"DADDY!" I yelled, running over to him, hugging him, trying to calm him down. "They're fine. They're here to keep me safe. They're not breaking the treaty, cause, cause.. I INVITED THEM DOWN HERE. So don't get mad at them. Get mad at me.. I'm sorry." ⌠

"STOP! EVERYONE!" I had never seen my mother look so desperate and torn before. But suddenly, she stood up, came over to me, and she hugged me. She pulled away with a small tear in her eye, and mouthed the words "Go. I love you. Come home when you can."

"Mommy? Daddy?" I looked back and forth between them, but they were just going to let me go. With strangers. Didn't they still want me?

"Ally. Of course your parents want you. It's simply what's best. And you'll be back, and they will be able to come and visit. We're only staying just out of town." Edward said, trying to soothe me.

"Why can't I stay here, mom?" I asked my sobbing mother, but she couldn't answer. My father did, instead.

"Because, Ally, if you stay, you'll change Brady into a werewolf. An eight year old can't go through with that. You're a half vampire. Your my, and Brady's, mortal enemy. And I, yours. Honey, your mother, brother and I love you so much, but in order to keep you safe, for now, you have to go with your own kind." My father looked incredibly sad. "I don't want you to go, I love you like my own. This was arranged years ago.. But, in order to do what's best for you, you're going to have to leave. And, you WILL come home again. Those two over there are breaking the treaty, so get them out of here as fast as possible."

I walked into my small bedroom, packing what Alice had instructed for me to take. Only my stuff, no clothes except for my one Abercrombie sweater. That was acceptable, apparently. Edward took my bags, and put them into his pre-historic Volvo. Silver, S60. Man, it would have been a fast one in it's day. I'm a real car fanatic. My daddy taught me everything for cars. Once we were in the Volvo, I unleashed the questions.

"Are you Edward and Alice Cullen?" I blurted out into the rather awkward silence. "Why did my mother suddenly change her mind like that? Who is Aro? Who is the one who shoots death rays or whatever? Where are we going? Why are we related? Is that even possible? Did mom cheat on dad? You're a vampire like in mom's stories? And WHAT is with this car?!" Alice laughed at the last question.

"Yes, I am Edward Cullen and this is Alice Cullen. Your mother suddenly changed her mind like that because she remembered that we arranged this the day I left your life for a while. Aro is the leader of the Voltouri, no I am not getting into that now, to answer your next question coming. We are going to our family home in Forks, we are related because.. I'm not answering that one. Ask Alice later , we didn't think it was possible, your mother didn't technically cheat on your father, yes we are the vampires, and this car is from the days with your mother and I really can't bear to part with it." He ended softly. Almost a whisper, but I heard it.

I had no clue what to say. I'm a half vampire? I'M GOING TO BE IN THE CULLEN FAMILY? Mom's stories were true, like, ALL OF THEM?

"Yes, all of her stories were true. Every word of them, unfortunately." He answered. Ugh, Stupid mind reading vampire.

As I thought of what life would be like as a Cullen, I found myself drifting off to sleep. Sleep? It was 6 o'clock. No, thanks. I was still hungry.

"Ally, Esme will have food for you at home." Edward said, rather snappy, actually.

"Alright, let's all snap at the human who's being held against her will, what were you saying? And yes. I'm being very sarcastic 'to answer your next question.' "I rolled my eyes, but smiled when Alice started cracking up in the back seat.

"Oh, Ally, I must ask you something important!" Alice chimed, "Do you like shopping, at all?" She looked to hopeful, almost praying I wouldn't be like my mother and say no.

"Yes Alice," I smiled when she started bouncing in her seat, "I love shopping, unlike my mother. I think I get it from my grandmother, Renee."

"We're here." Edward announced.

Where was here? I thought as I looked out the window, but when I saw it, I needed no further explanation. It was the white house. From my mother's stories, exactly. It was exactly the same, so similar I actually started to hyperventilate. Edward just smiled and opened my door for me. Something he used to do for my mother.

I walked into the house, and tears came to my eyes. There waiting for me, with gorgeous smiles, were Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. They were more beautiful than I could ever had imagined. Not even in my wildest dreams.

"Welcome, Ally. You're already part of the family. I can feel it." Esme whispered so softly while she embraced me. It was just so.. Esme. I couldn't believe what was happening. She was like the perfect.. grandmother. I sensed Edward smiling at that. Oh..my..god..was Esme my..GRANDMOTHER?! "And, your steak will be done in a half hour."

Carlisle stuck out his hand, and warmly shook mine. Well, as warmly as possibly for a vampire. "Ally, you're welcome to stay with us for the rest of your existence. We're so lucky to have found you. Edward is already so much happier." Would he be my grandfather?

Rosalie stepped out next, and came to greet me with a shy hug. I was so intimidated. She was too beautiful, I knew I was attractive, but I looked like dirt on the bottom of your shoe compared to her. "Ally, I know I didn't like your mother, but you're something different. We get each other, I know it." Oh, well that was sweet. I wonder why my mother never took to her. "And, I totally get your car fetish." Rosalie and I will be GREAT friends!

Next was Emmett, who crushed me in a famous bear hug. "Welcome home, kiddo! Let's hope you're as clumsy as your mother!" That earned him a slap on the back of the head from Rosalie. So, he was the joker. I'm going to like him, too.

"What? Things got so boring without Bells around. I was just saying, I hope Ally's not all up tight like Eddie here." I started laughing, which caused a booming laugh from Emmett. "I KNEW I liked this kid!"

Finally, Jasper slowly stepped out. I smiled at him timidly, knowing his struggles. He understood, probably by my feelings, smiled a warm smile at me, and stepped back. I didn't take it as offensive. I couldn't. He was too shy himself.

"So, what's this whole paint-shooting Aro thing?," I laughed at myself. I sounded like a dork.

"Ally, you aren't a dork. You have no clue why you're here or what's going on, and yet you trust us completely. You're just as brave as your mother." Edward said.

"Well, does someone want to tell me what's going to be happening? I would very much so love to know, seeing as it's my life and all." I said, quietly. I felt really embarrassed and obnoxious. Jasper sent me a much needed wave of calm from the other side of the room, laughing at my feelings.

"Sure, Ally. Let's go to the living room and get a little more comfortable. This will be a rather long story." Esme stated, the ever gracious hostess. These people, or vampires, are amazing. I'm going to love it here.

Everyone seemed to agree, so we all walked, at my pace thank god, I'm not exactly graceful, into the wonderfully spacious living room. On my right, Carlisle and Esme sat together on the loveseat, and to my left Rosalie and Emmett took the couch. Behind me was another loveseat occupied by Alice and Jasper, which left another couch for Edward and myself.

"Alright. Fill me in!" I smiled, but it quickly faded as I realized this was a very, very serious matter.

"Aro is the leader of the Volturi and does not shoot death rays. The Volturi is like, vampire royalty. What they say, goes. Aro heard that Bella and myself had a child together, even thought it supposedly wasn't possible. He decided on the girl's 16th birthday, he would check things out, to see how the first maybe half-vampire was making out. Now, this is very important because the Volturi's castle is in Italy. Volterra, Italy, actually. You are in great danger, Ally. I couldn't protect your mother from this, but I'll be damned-no pun intended-if I can't protect you." Edward seemed not able to go on. This is when Carlisle took place.

"Ally, what we are going to do about this is turn you into a vampire like us. No, not yet. We know you're not ready. We have about a year before we have to change you, so that's a good thing. We will let you get to know us more, and if you would like to join us you are more than welcome. If you want to return to Bella and Jacob we will understand."

"Now, "Alice cut in for the first time since we were through the door, "Ally, this whole related thing. Edward and Bella didn't know that what they did would result in you. It was just like any other human-to-human..contact, and well, we're not going to get into that. And, to solve the eyes mystery, Edward's were green."

"Honey, I know this comes as a huge shock, but please, just accept us for whom we are. Your mother and yourself are the only people who know about us, and we would be honoured to have you as a family member." Esme said.

"So, wait. Let me get this straight. Aro does not shoot death rays. He is some king, my mother's stories are true, Jacob Black took my mother and I in, and I have Edward's eyes." I paused to think. "I'm becoming a vampire within a year, you want me to be in your family, and there's almost nothing I can do about it. In one way or another, I'm going to die before I'm sixteen."

"Well, yes, when you put it that way." Esme said, rather bewildered. "I, uh, think your steak is done, sweetie. I'll just go check on it. No pink meat, right?"

"Yes, thank you. I like my meat..not.. raw.. Or alive.." I said.

Everyone was laughing at my comment, except Edward. He could hear my thoughts, so he knew the slight panic under my nonchalance.

"Ally," Edward said softly, "Ally, I know this is a lot to take in. I know it's pretty scary, but we're all willing to risk our existence for you. We managed to live with your mother, you will be perfectly fine here."

"What about my mother? I can't just never see my mother again. Not after all of that.. Please, I want my mom.." I said, breaking off into a sob.

"Ally," Esme cooed, trying to consol me, coming from the kitchen, "I know it's hard. You'll see her again. Before you change, and a few years after. Don't worry. We would never keep you from her, or Jacob if that's what you wish." I was clear on sobbing. So many things were going through my head. I used to cry when I got too confused to handle. About five hours ago I was laughing at my mother's stories, and now I'm part of them. I wonder what my little brother's doing.. probably eating my share of steak, the little twerp.

"You must be hungry, Ally." My father said rather awkwardly. Oh, right. He heard my thoughts. My bad.

"Yeah, Esme did make me some steak. And, I'm guessing my brother ate my entire portion of food at home, so, I would be extremely grateful for some food ." I said, walking into the kitchen, and I stopped short seeing all my favourite foods. "If this is a regular dinner, I can't wait to see my birthday one, and, I'm going to weigh a thousand pounds by the end of the year."

"Did you enjoy that?" Edward, my father apparently, asked me after I was finished, smiling at me. I suddenly got very shaky. His smile.. oh wow. It was crooked, but it was.. oh, now what was that word my mother used? She said I had his smile, too. Dazing? Amazing? What was it?

"Dazzling." My father said, smiling even wider. I mimicked his smile with my own, perfectly. Like father like daughter, I suppose.

"OH NO WAY!! Ally looks just like you, Edward. Wait here..." Alice said, rather bluntly. A second later she had returned, "I need a picture of this one." We smiled in unison, standing by each other. Alice took the picture with a Polaroid camera, and once the film developed, showed us the picture. We both gasped. Him, in awe and I more or less disgusted. I was the girl version of him.

"I look just like you. Agh, creepy." I told my newly appointed father. He laughed in agreement.

"Uh, Ally, I know this is going to sound weird, but, how did you eat all that food?" Emmett asked me, bewildered.

"Well, when you grow up with a pack of wild dogs, literally, you learn to eat a lot and to eat fast, because you never know when you're going to get to eat again!"

Emmett shook the house with another booming laugh, probably because of the expression on my face.

"Oh, wow. Bella made that EXCACT face before. But, the funny part is.. YOU LOOK LIKE EDWARD!" Emmett fell to the ground laughing. I guess I'm a funny kid.

"GIRL MEETING IN MY BEDROOM!" Alice called, rather loudly, grabbing me, throwing me over her tiny shoulder and running vampire speed into her room.

**UH OH! What has Alice got cooking in her little head? What will a girl meeting ensue? Will Ally adjust to Cullen life?**

**REVIEW AWAY, MY FRIENDS.**


End file.
